


Sickening Temptation

by rocklynn17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocklynn17/pseuds/rocklynn17
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is a vampire.He is also a teenager discovering is own sexuality.Oh No...





	1. Prologue

Long ago, vampires roamed the earth as superior beings. They were the master species, surviving off of the blood of humans. Humans lived in fear of the vampires, constantly feeling like a herd of animals being hunted down one by one. One day, a hero now known as Leon the Demon Slayer rose, determined to annihilate all vampires from existence and have humans become the master species. Well, as you can probably guess, he was successful in one of his goals. However, he did not rid the world of all vampires. Instead, they now hide in secret, blending in with the humans. It was difficult, but they managed. Most only hunted petty criminals and prostitutes, people who would not be missed. And then there were the few who decided to be like twilight and drink animal blood, but not very many could tolerate the taste. Basically, animal blood drinkers are like the Vegans of the Vampire world. Then, blood donors came around, so now most vampires don't even hunt (Though Vampire Vegans do still exist). In fact, anytime you see a blood donor anything, only half of the blood donated goes to hospitals. The other half his distributed to vampires through an underground network most humans are unaware of. This distribution system was established in cooperation with the government, to help keep the existence of vampires hidden. If any vampire steps out of line, they will be found and killed by an organization known as The Protectors of Vampire Secrecy, or PVS for short. So, humans now live in a world where all is good (Except for wars etc), where they rule all and both species live in harmony. However, Vampires live in a world where they must control their natural urges in order to survive and live a normal life. For if they don't, the PVS will come to punish them however they deem appropriate.


	2. Normal Day

Darkness swirled around me. I felt as if I was drowning, though I could breath. Every time I opened my mouth the darkness would swell my lungs and choke me. In the distance, I heard a strange beeping noise. I looked around to find the source. Eventually, I saw a small orange bird. The bird flew closer, the beeping getting louder and louder until suddenly-

I sat bolt upright in bed, my alarm clock blaring next to me. Reaching over, I slammed it off before climbing out of bed, slowly stumbling over to my closet and getting dressed for the day. Shuffling out of my room, I went across the small dark hallway to the bathroom. In there, I took care of my business before washing my hands. I then tried to brush my hair and teeth at the same time, only to get the two utensils confused, which ended up in me having to wash toothpaste out of my hair.

After dealing with that ordeal, I stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. I slowly scanned my options for blood types before deciding on a good old B- for my breakfast. I carefully cut open the package, pouring it into a to go cup and sticking it in the microwave. While I waited for my meal to heat up I examined my fangs in the reflection of the shiny, unused, stove top. They weren't too awfully pointy, but they were definitely above the average... pointiness of fangs. It's morning, I can't word properly. I heard the microwave beep, so I went over and took my breakfast out, putting a lid over the cup and taking a sip. Mmm, better than any morning coffee I've ever tried. I slung my school bag over my shoulder before heading out the door and walking down the street, drinking my delectable B- Breakfast as I went.

I pushed open the door to my class and sat in the back corner, making sure I had a face that said 'Stay the fuck away'. Everyone else seemed to get the message, and stayed away in a two desk radius of me. Then in came this kid with bright orange hair, he looked way too happy for this early in the morning. He also seemed way too short to be in this grade.... maybe he skipped a few years? The kid then tripped over his own feet before sitting directly next to me. Okay, so he's not smart... maybe he has a growing disorder or something? ... nah he looks way too healthy for that....

"Hi! I'm Hinata Shoyo!" The ginger boy exclaimed as he stuck his hand out for a handshake. I paused, looking at his hand, then, the boy's scent hit me. God, he smelled delicious. I had to stop myself from tearing his neck apart right then and there.

"Kageyama...Tobio" I mumbled before taking his soft pale hand and shaking it.

"Well hello Kageyama! You seemed lonely, so I came to sit with you!" The other students around us tried to signal him that he should move away, but the dumbass never picked up the hint.

"I'm not lonely, I just enjoy solitude." I muttered.

"But everyone needs a friend! Starting as of now, you and I are friends!" Hinata placed his hand on my shoulder. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"How can we be friends? We literally just met!" This boy was starting to irritate the hell out of me.

"I know, but once we talk a little more I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!" He smiled, and my heart did this weird clenching thing. What the hell? Is this asshole giving me a heart attack?! I frowned at him, and turned towards the front of the room, waiting for the lesson to begin.

 

At the end of the day I silently walked to my first volleyball practice in high school. Finally alone, I relished in the silence as I changed into my practice clothes and walked to the gym. No one was there yet, so I began to practice setting the ball on my own.

After awhile, I suddenly heard a gasp from my left, and a familiar voice... and that amazing scent that I had previously gone nose blind to while in class. "KAGEYAMA!!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU DID VOLLEYBALL!!!!" The small orange boy yelled. I replied with a simple grunt. My parents forced me to join at least one club (because apparently I have no social life), and volleyball happened to be the one I chose, since I sometimes play it by myself in the backyard. Seems like I'll never be able to get away from this short guy. Hinata bopped up to my side.

"What'cha practicin'??"

"Setting." I mumbled.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH THAT'S SO COOL! CAN YOU TOSS TO ME? I WANNA BE THE ACE!!" I winced at the volume of his voice and shook my head. At that moment, three third years walked in.

"Ah, so you're the new first years who wanna join our club, huh?" The one standing in the middle with short brown hair and dark eyes was the one who spoke. Hinata bounced up and nodded his head furiously. The third years chuckled at his enthusiasm and introduced themselves one by one. The one with the shaven head was named Tanaka, the silver haired one with a nice smile was Suga, and the one in the middle, the captain, was named Daichi. They all seemed rather nice, although Tanaka was a little too energetic for my liking. Then, that idiot Hinata started talking.  
"I'm gonna be the best Ace Kurasuno has ever seen!!" He proclaimed excitedly.  
"Idiot..." I muttered. Hinata turned and stared at me with a shocked expression. I hadn't said a word to him all day without him provoking it, and he chose now of all times to speak on his own accord.  
"W-What? You think you're better?!" He yelled to me. I turned to face him.  
"Yes, actually. But you don't see me going around shoving it in people's faces, do you?"  
And that is when our rivalry began.


	3. Toupee

"HAH! Wow, you first years sure are entertaining!" Tanaka exclaimed, clutching his gut in laughter. I glared at him and he immediately sobered up. "Woah dude, what's wrong with you?"  
"Too much to say." I replied, going back to throwing the ball in the air and catching it over and over. The third years looked at me in confusion.  
"Uhh... Moving on! The principal will be here soon to see his new first year volley ball players! Please don't mess this up..." Daichi, probably the team captain now that I think about it, sighed toward the end. I grunted in acknowledgement. Mr. Sunshine gasped.  
"Kageyama-kun, how could you be so rude?!" He got right up in my ear as he practically yelled. Now mildly enraged, the volleyball mysteriously smacked him in the face, bounced off, and hit the principal's toupee off his head. The toupee flew in a beautiful ark, finally landing on Daichi's head.  
"So THIS is the future of the volleyball team?!" The principal inquired harshly. Daichi, a look of horror on his face, removed the toupee, handing it back to its owner.  
"U-Uhm, we will shape them into proper citizens, sir, I promise!" he bowed apologetically. The principal put his hair back on and grunted.  
"Next time I see them, they'd better be."  
"Y-Yes sir!" Daichi bowed again, as did the rest of the third years as the principal took his leave. Daichi turned to me and glared. I looked back at him with a straight face. He walked up to me, then backed up a litte when he realized I was taller. "Who are you, exactly?" He inquired.  
"Kageyama Tobio. I'm here to become Kurasuno's best setter." I explained. Daichi examined me, then looked over at Suga, who was kneeling next to a red faced Hinata.  
"He needs to learn to be nice before he can be on our team." The silver haired man said, deciding my fate. Daichi looked back at me. "From now on until I decide you're ready, you will be spending your practice time with Hinata. Whether it be simply talking or practicing together, we will see to it that you don't leave one another's side." I gaped at him.  
"You can't make me be friends with this guy!" I might eat him! Well, suck out his insides more like.  
"WHaAAA! BUt I already established our friendship!"  
"You can't just walk up to someone and say that you're friends, idiot."  
"Why are you so mean?!"  
"I'm dead inside"  
"Oh, kageyama-kun! Let me fix you!"  
"No. It's too late for me. My soul might as well have never existed." That's what they say about vampires, anyway. We're demons who have no soul.  
"Kageyama! I vow to help you earn your soul back!" He smiled up at me. The brightest smile I've ever seen in my whole life. He almost looked like a girl....  
"Whatever floats your boat dude." He can try all he wants to fix me, but nothing can fix this disease.  
Daichi mumbled to Suga, "Glad to see they're off to a good start..." Suga nodded in agreement.  
"Well, see you boys next time!" Tanaka smiled as he ushered us outside and shut the door. Hinata looked up at me, grabbing my hand.  
"C'mon, we're gonna go to that field over there, and you're gonna toss to me!" He dragged me over to a grassy field with a volleyball net as well as a few basketball hoops and some tether ball poles. I sighed.  
"Are you sure you can actually hit the ball?" I asked. Although I've only played by myself, I have a natural ability to make the ball travel ridiculously fast.  
"Pfft! Of course I can, Bakayama!!"  
Whatever kid. I got into position, and tossed the ball. He ran towards it, jumping up extremely high, just barely missing the ball. I gaped at him. No ones ever gotten that close to hitting my toss before.... then again, the only comparison is just the occasional cousin at family gatherings... Hinata looked at me, his eyes filled with firey determination. "Again!!" He exclaimed, running back to his starting place. I got the ball, and went back to my spot.  
"Are you sure? I don't think-"  
"Just do it!!"  
"Uh... okay..." I tossed again. He ran again. He missed again.

 

This all repeated in a cycle until the sun began to set. Realizing how much time had passed, I gasped. "Shit! My parents are gonna kill me! I was supposed to be home hours ago!" I handed Hinata the ball. He too, got wide eyed.  
"Oh no! Maybe I could give you a ride home??"  
I shook my head "It's not that far from here, no need." I started to jog away. Hinata went his separate way, and once I was sure he was out of sight, I used my vampiric running speed to get home in 5 seconds rather than 20 minutes. That's one upside to this curse, I suppose. I took a deep breath and opened the front door. Instantaneously, my mother was in front of me.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? YOU KNOW THAT YOU NEED TO BE HOME BEFORE SUNSET, OR ELSE YOU'LL SEEM SUSPICOUS AND THE PVS WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU AND THEN ALL THE REST OF US! WHAT WERE YOU THINKINING?!!!"  
I took a deep breath "I was practicing volleyball, yes I am aware that you were worried, and that thing about them finding us will never happen because we kind of have some rights as people, Mom. They can only kill us if we kill other people. And I was thinking 'Wow, this kid has a lot of stamina' because he just would not stop going after the ba-"  
"YoU WERE HAVING SEX???" she yelled, her face going red.  
"Wha- NO, Mom that's gay I meant he wouldn't stop trying to hit the volleyballs I set!" I turned red in embarrassment. Mom sighed in relief.  
"Oh... Oh my... You... you're gonna kill me one day with your horrible ways of explaining things." She shuffled back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. "Have a snack before you do your homework, dear." I went to the refrigerator and grabbed one of my mother's Yogurt-Blood concoctions before going up to my room to complete my dreaded home work. Mom gets tired of just drinking blood from a plastic sack all the time, so she's taken up the hobby of finding things to mix it with. Human food doesn't hurt us, it's just disgusting, so finding something to mix the blood with has been difficult. But shockingly, the yogurt wasn't too bad. But what was even more shocking, instead of thinking about my math homework, I was thinking about the orange haired doofus. Not the math part, the doofus part. I'm always distracted in math. But why was Mr. Sunshine plaguing my thoughts? The way his body moved when he ran, his hips rolling, thighs tensing, fists clenching. The way his hair that stuck up every where blew back from his speed. The arch his arm made as he went for the spike....  
That's it! I know how I can make him hit it! I need to time it so that when his hand reaches the optimum place, the ball is right there.... But how could I make sure he hits it without trouble? Screw math homework, I'm going to focus on this instead. For the next several hours, I thought about how Hinata could hit the ball. Giving up, I finally went to bed. Laying there, staring at the ceiling, I finally got it. He would have to put his full concentration into just getting to a good empty spot with no blockers, and I will send the ball his way, in the exact spot his hand will strike. It will take practice, but I know that if he just trusts me, I can make this happen.


	4. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I gave up writing this story,  
> It was originally posted on Quotev but I figured the AO3 readers would appreciate it.  
> I may write another story similar to this, but I doubt it.

The moment:  
Kageyama sighed, looking at him, sadness and fear filling his gaze. "I'm... a vampire, Hinata" he whispered out to the boy. Hinata stared back in awe. He visibly struggled with how to react to what the young raven had just revealed to him.

But, instead of cowering or running away in fear like Kageyama thought he would, Hinata stared straight into his eyes. "That explains why you're such a pain in the neck" his bright smile at the joke filled Kageyama's chest with that thick fluttery feeling he'd been experiencing a lot around Hinata lately. 

Hinata's Problem:  
Hinata is only a half vampire because his mother had an insemination. The donor did not yet know he had the vampire virus when donating. Hinata's mother ended up with his semen, and since it was an insemination she didn't get the virus. Since she remained human, and his father was a vampire, Hinata was born as a half vampire. And miraculously, survived. The half blood thing wouldn't be that big of a deal, as they are common, but with the way in which he was created, he has no idea. He thinks hes just a normal boy.

Kageyama explaining vampirism:  
Now, some of you may be wondering how one actually becomes a vampire. Well.... I guess you could say it's sorta like an STD. I know, not what you were expecting, huh? You can get it through sexual contact with a vampire, hence the STD description. The most common way is through transmission of blood. A vampire cuts their wrist, you cut yours, you smash your wrists together and there ya go. New born vampire. You can't get it through transmission of salvia, but any offspring you may have in the future will be a vampire. A half breed just isn't possible, because if a human does the diddly do with a vampire, obviously they become one as well. So any child born from them would be a full on vampire, as stated above. Now, I happen to come from a line of what they call "Pure Bloods". Creative, I know. Pure Bloods, obviously, come from a family history of strictly breeding with other vampires that come from another Pure Blood line. Now, of course there are a few stragglers who didn't mate with another Pure Blood, and from then on you're either a Half Blood or just a regular vampire. There's not really much of a difference, it's just that Pure Bloods like to rub their blood line in your face. "Oh, I come from the Dragomere family line" and other stuff like that. I come from the Bernard Desmarais line. He was known in some parts of the world as the Devil of The Winged Death,　a lonely one who guided the lost - but not to safety, to their doom. As a Pure Blood, I don't really have any cool powers or anything, but if anything were to happen, the PVS might just cut me a little slack, depending on the severity of my crime.

A/N:  
I really did enjoy writing this, and this story has gotten a lot more attention than I ever thought it would. I hate to be that kind of author but yea.  
If you're actually interested in reading a finished version of this, please let me know.


End file.
